Igła za igłą
by Anathash
Summary: Haise Sasaki odwiedza :re coraz częściej, a jednocześnie staje się bardziej śmiały w kwestii Touki, która z uśmiechem na ustach ukrywa swój ból po jego nagłym powrocie jako zupełnie inna osoba.


Znów przyszedł.

Zazwyczaj przekraczał próg dawno po porze obiadowej, kiedy nie było wielu klientów. Zdejmował płaszcz i witał mnie przyjaznym uśmiechem, na widok którego czułam jakby ktoś przebijał mi serce, igła za igłą. Zanim więc zdążył usiąść, ja już zabrałam się za parzenie jego kawy według receptury menadżera.

Yomo zawsze mówił, że może poprosić go, aby więcej tu nie przychodził, ale ja cieszyłam się, że mogę z nim porozmawiać, nawet jeśli nie pamiętał jak wiele dla mnie znaczy.

Kiedy podawałam jego kawę, on już zdążył wziąć jedną z książek z półki, tą samą, którą czytał kiedy ostatni raz tu przyszedł. Zdziwiłam się, kiedy po raz pierwszy wyciągnął okulary do czytania i zaczęło mnie zastanawiać kiedy zaczął je nosić. To była część jego nowego ja? Ta część, która nie należała do Kanekiego, ale to detektywa Sasakiego?

Podać coś jeszcze? - Zapytałam, kiedy zabierałam pustą już filiżankę z jego stolika. Podniósł oczy znad lektury, soczewki okularów błysnęły w świetle lamp. Jego wzrok, był taki sam jak Kanekiego sprzed Aogiri – ciepły, zdenerwowany, kojący.

Umm... - Zaczął, zapewne próbując zebrać się do powiedzenia czegoś wstydliwego. - Pomyślałem, że może dałabyś się gdzieś zaprosić Kirishima-san. - Mówiąc to podrapał swój lekko zaróżowiony policzek.

Biel zmieniła się w czerń.

Przed oczami zamajaczyła mi biała opaska.

Kaneki.

Taca z trzaskiem upadła na podłogę, filiżanka pękła wydając głuchy dźwięk.

Mężczyzna popatrzył na mnie zaskoczonym wzrokiem. Szybko spuściłam głowę, w kącikach moich oczu zebrały się łzy, nie mógł zobaczyć, że się rozklejam, mógłby zacząć coś podejrzewać.

Schyliłam się więc i zaczęłam zbierać kawałki filiżanki.

Przepraszam pana – Wydukałam cicho, bojąc się, że łkanie odbije się na moim głosie.

Nie, to ja przepraszam – odpowiedział detektyw głosem Kanekiego. - Czy możesz o tym zapomnieć? - Mimowolnie podniosłam wzrok.

Igła

za

igłą

Jego uśmiech spowodował tylko, że coraz bardziej chciało mi się płakać.

Pospiesznie zebrałam resztę porcelany.

Ukłoniłam się szybko, uważając, żeby nie nawiązać kontaktu wzrokowego.

Jeszcze raz przepraszam.

Dobrze wiedziałam, że odprowadził mnie wzrokiem.

Czułam jego spojrzenie na swoich plecach, ale nie mogłam się obrócić.

Uczucia kumulowane 3 lata mogły dać upust na nim, a na to nie mogłam sobie pozwolić.

Szybko weszłam na zaplecze.

Osunęłam się na podłogę.

Zaczęłam płakać.

Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu do mnie wrócić?

Tamtej nocy nie mogłam zasnąć. Wierciłam się w- jak mi się wydawało- zimnym i twardym łóżku, nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca. Moje myśli krążyły tylko wokół niego. Powinnam odrzucić jego ofertę prawda? Zdusić jego nadzieję zanim powstanie z tego prawdziwe uczucie, zanim ja znów się w nim zakocham.

Kiedy dowie się, że jestem ghoulem nie będzie dla mnie nadziei. On jest z CCG, zabije mnie bez mrugnięcia okiem, ponieważ mnie nie pamięta i nie wie ile razem przeszliśmy.

A jednak...chciałam się zgodzić. Chciałam wierzyć, że nieświadomie do mnie wrócił, aby wypełnić swoją obietnicę.

Przecież wierzyłam, że do mnie wróci, wróci do domu.

Teraz chce być przy mnie, a ja chcę go odrzucić, znowu...

Wsunęłam dłoń pod poduszkę i wyszukałam nią mój telefon, do którego wciąż przyczepiona była nieco przetarta zawieszka królika - prezent od niego, jego niema obietnica powrotu.

Poczułam, że łzy znów napływają do moich wystarczająco przekrwionych oczu.

Nie powinnam się zgadzać.

Życie bez niego jest puste, z nim pełne ciągłego cierpienia, a jednak pełne.

Wolałam cierpieć u jego boku niż oddalona od niego.

Dzwonek.

Podniosłam wzrok, kąciki moich ust automatycznie uniosły się, a krtań przygotowała się, aby powitać gościa. Uśmiech zamarł, usta zamknęły się.

Haise Sasaki wszedł do pomieszczenia, w dłoni ściskając metalową teczkę. Dziś dodatkowo prócz płaszcza miał też czarny szalik. Przywitał się delikatnym skinieniem głowy, a ja miałam wrażenie, że jego twarz, zaczerwieniona od chłodnego wiatru, przybrała teraz jeszcze żywszy kolor.

Zabrałam się za przygotowywanie jego kawy, ukradkiem patrząc co robi.

Zdążył już zdjąć płaszcz i szalik, a teraz szukał książki.

Nie patrzył w moją stronę. Postawiłam filiżankę na tacy i zaczęłam iść w kierunku jego stolika. Przysłuchiwałam się rozmowom innych klientów, aby choć trochę się uspokoić.

Pańska kawa. - Znów podniósł na mnie wzrok, kiedy postawiłam filiżankę na stole. Tym razem jego spojrzenie było inne; nieco zmartwione i przepraszające.

Dziękuję. - Odparł spuszczając wzrok na stolik. Jego zaczerwienione dłonie musnęły filiżankę.

Moja dłoń machinalnie powędrowała do kieszeni fartucha, zacisnęła się na zawieszce w kształcie królika; na moim talizmanie. Tak jakbym chciała dzięki niej dodać sobie odrobinę odwagi. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i już miałam zacząć mówić, kiedy on przerwał ciszę.

Jeszcze raz przepraszam. - Jego głos był cichy i delikatny, jednakże w przeciwieństwie do głosu Kanekiego był jednocześnie dojrzały i głęboki. Wzrok wbił w filiżankę z kawą, bał się na mnie spojrzeć.

W sobotę kończę zmianę o siedemnastej. - Nie mogłam pozwolić mu znów ode mnie uciec.

Haise Sasaki podniósł swoje brązowe oczy i wbił we mnie swój zaskoczony wzrok. Zażenowana jego spojrzeniem poczułam jak moje uszy zaczynają płonąć, a zaraz potem rumieniec przeniósł się na policzki. Sasaki uśmiechnął się, ale tym razem nie poczułam żadnego ukłucia, jedynie stale rosnące zażenowanie. Detektyw wyciągnął z kieszeni portfel, a po chwili wysunął z jednej z przegródek wizytówkę.

Proszę, jest na niej zapisany mój numer telefonu i adres e-mail. - Wyciągnął w moją stronę dłoń z wizytówką. - W razie gdybyś chciała coś ustalić lub wszystko odwołać. - Znów posłał mi to zażenowane spojrzenie znad oprawek okularów. Uśmiechnęłam się biorąc wizytówkę.

Jesteś bardzo niepewny siebie Sasaki-san.

Sasaki w odpowiedzi podrapał się po policzku w nawyku przejętym z poprzedniego życia.

Po prostu mam wrażenie, że tym sposobem wyczerpałem swoje szczęście na ten rok.

Znów się uśmiechnął, ale tym razem spojrzał na mnie nie zażenowanym, a naprawdę szczęśliwym wzrokiem, szczęśliwym i spokojnym. Nie mogłam zapobiec uśmiechowi, który zaraz potem wpełzł na moje usta.

Touka! - Yomo zawołał mnie z zaplecza, zapewne podejrzewając co właśnie zrobiłam.

Muszę iść. Obiecuję, że napiszę. - Złożenie prostego zdania, kiedy on patrzył na mnie tym szczęśliwym wzrokiem zdawało się być zadaniem na poziomie uniwersyteckim.

Będę czekał, Kirishima-san.

Tego dnia Sasaki Haise wyszedł z :re z niemal głupkowatym uśmiechem na ustach, wydaje mi się nawet, że usłyszałam jego pogwizdywanie na progu kawiarni. Na sam widok jego szczęścia nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu. Zdawałam sobie sprawę, iż to wszystko zawali się niczym domek z kart zanim się obejrzymy, a nasze uśmiechy będą czymś ulotnym wobec wiecznie czekającego na nas cierpienia, jednak chciałam, abyśmy byli szczęśliwi choć odrobinę dłużej.

Jeżeli znaleźłeś/aś karygodne błędy nie bój się mnie poinformować, mistrzem literatury nie jestem :) Przymierzam się do napisania tej krótkiej historii z perspektywy Sasakiego, być może ujrzy światło dzienne wraz z wersją anglojęzyczną tego. Dziękuję za przeczytanie :)


End file.
